Misery Business
by Camy-Tay
Summary: created with the song Misery Business by Paramore in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura?" Ino asked, looking at her friend. "Do you know what happened?" she asked, her friend frozen in her spot as she looked at the raven-haired boy and a girl she despised.

"He picked her," Sakura replied, almost choking. At the age of twenty, Sakura had been through a lot. But a heartbreak like this? No.

Sasuke looked up feeling eyes glued on him. Then he saw her--Sakura. He wanted to walk right up to her, but he couldn't. He'd been back for three years now, and in that time he realized she only wanted to be his friend. While he had feelings for her, she had started to date others while he was gone.

Instead of feeling betrayed, he went to find another--Ami. Ami had been Sakura's chief-tormentor in school, and the president of Sasuke's fanclub.

She smirked as she held him closer. She won.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, making her look away from the heartbreaking scene. She was so close. She almost had him! "Hokage-baachan wants you to do your little performance at the club tonight! Dattebayo!"

She sighed. Every night she wasn't away on a mission, she had to sing at the only club in Konoha--it was her "mission" as Tsunade put in when she forced the girl.

Sasuke walked over. His two best friends were together, he might as well tell them the news. "I don't want to sing!" she complained, stomping her foot like a child. "They always get to pick the songs--I either sound like a lesbian or a slut!"

"Aren't you both?" Ami asked, smirking. She was with the Uchiha. She had power!

"Watch it," Ino warned, stepping between them. "Just because she can't hurt you, doesn't mean I'm afraid enough of the Uchiha to let you go safely."

"Ino, don't," Sakura told her, surprising everyone.

"Tell me why. Give me one good reason to let the whore live."

"Because do you really want to step down to her level? Just know she's the lesser and you're the better," she replied, sighing.

Ami stood there stunned. She didn't know whether to be offended or take it as a compliment. Then she decided she'd take it as offense. "So what? This slut is better than me?" she asked, looking at Sakura and then Ino.

"At least I'm not letting anyone that's hard go for me!" Ino protested, making Sakura slap herself in the head. "I know I'm not the slut, and Sakura's not a slut, but out of the three girls here one walks. Guess who it is?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had been with Ami for eight months. If she was a slut, he'd know. Instead, she always made time for him. "Ino, that's my fiancée."

Everyone but Sakura looked at him stunned. She just looked down, which puzzled him. Wasn't she happy he was going to start a family? maybe it was because she just left a relationship.

He could have sworn he saw her with Kiba eight months ago, which was why he found Ami. He thought he came so close to getting her to love him, but then she was with Kiba in the woods, alone and sweaty.

Ino may not even know Sakura was a slut. Who knew?

Suddenly Kiba ran up with Akamaru running to jump into Sakura's arms. "Hey, are you ready?" Kiba asked, stopping right before her. "I need to get better fast!"

Gripping his hand into a fist, Sasuke watched the Dog-Boy with Sakura, who sighed at Kiba's antics. Damn, they were together!

"Have you ever heard of_ my time_?" she asked, putting Aklamaru down and petting him. "We can't train now. I have to go back and do my rounds at the hospital. Ino and I are out for lunch."

Kiba whined. "But you promised we could do taijutsu again!" he complained like a kid. "Last time we did was...I think a few months ago. Remember that? I think we made our own clearing."

Sakura laughed. "You mean in the forest? The clearing was already there--Lee and I made it training years and years ago...tell you what, we can train tomor--"

"Sakura, go ahead," Ino told her, smiling. "Tsunade can force you to sing, you can go out on your own and train with a friend."

Sakura smiled. "Arigatou, Ino-chan! But I doubt Kiba's a friend."

Sasuke's heart fell. For a minute, he thought maybe they weren't together.

Kiba rolled his eye. "Wow. A brother-in-law or a friend? Let's not count him as a friend then. Come on!" he complained dragging her away. "Later guys!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, you can go now," Tsunade told him, dismissing him after he found out what his mission was--find the prostitute in Konoha that was wrecking marriages.

He sighed as he walked back home, knowing Ami would be there setting it up.

Who would want someone like her? Sure, she had curves, and she was skinny and well-known for her clan. But she was a bitch and she was annoying. The only reason he picked her was she had been bold enough to kiss him when he came out of the forest.

Thinking now, he wondered why he gave up on Sakura. She and Kiba got along because her sister married his brother. They were family--he saw them training!

"Ami?" he asked, softly when he walked through the door. That was it--he'd break up with her and get Sakura--somehow. "We need to talk."

He made his way upstairs--after he made it official they'd get married, he knew she'd be there. She had been planning to do this since they met. He made his way into the room and froze. She was there with Shino! In HIS bed, and she was trying to talk Shino in.

"Ami, you promised you'd leave me alone--I was drunk at a bachelor's party! If my wife knows, and she'll never speak to me again! I love her too much to let that happen!" he told her.

"I don't care. When you pay for sex, you think about whether or not you should do it," she replied coolly. "If you don't want to wreck this marriage, you need to get me five more customers."

"Ami, this is ridiculous! You're wrecking your own relationship!" he tried to use.

"Please. Sasuke-kun is merely...a bonus. My job is to wreck marriages. Like mine is going to be any better. That bastard only likes Sakura anyways. Pink-haired bitch."

It was enough that he slammed the door, startling her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squeaked.

"Sasuke," Shino said, looking at him, pleadingly. "Listen, I didn't do anything! You have to believe me!"

"I believe you," Sasuke replied, looking coldly at Ami. "Out of my house now. You, Ami, are coming with me to the hokage. She has something for you." Without another word, he dragged her out to the hokage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, what's wrong?" Kiba asked, sitting next to Sakura on a stump. Their taijutsu training went well, but Kiba could tell--just instinctively--that her head wasn't in it.

He heard a twig snap, and he checked the chakra--Sasuke, but he was starting to mask it.

"He chose her," she replied, laying her head against another stump as she sat on the ground. "I tried to do it...be his friend so he'd see me as more."

Sasuke almost gasped. She really did still love him?

"Then why didn't you tell him?" Kiba asked, knowing who she was referring to.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't want to let people close. I was afraid he'd think I was too close. That's why i was trying to tread lightly. Just like your brother did. Just about when he picked Ami, I thought I was getting to him--I really thought something was going to happen--and it did."

The raven-haired closed his eyes and grimaced. He was wrong. He was dead-wrong and he had to suffer for it. He made Sakura suffer with him.

"I came so close. And he picked her. Ami rubbed it in my face the very same day. I think. I'm not sure--Tsunade-sama never actually got my memories back after the concussion."

Sasuke was ready to kill Ami. She hurt Sakura when he was with her?

"Damn, Saku. That's just...that's just misery's business, isn't it?" Kiba replied, getting up. "I have to go. Neji and Sai are going to a have a beat-down today, and I promised I'd ref. Do you want to come?"

"Pass," she replied, getting up and walking back towards the clearing. "Everything is always the way fate puts them, huh?" she said, looking at the sky. "Neji and his fate is the last thing I want to see today," she told him. "Tell Hana and Aki that I'm going to do a test on her next week for the baby."

He nodded, leaving Sasuke to watch Sakura alone.

"Sakura?" he asked after awhile, coming out and facing her. "Why didn't you tell me you loved me before?" he asked, sitting down and watching he kick a tree repeatedly.

"I did. You left," she replied, switching feet. "I didn't think I could make it any clearer that you're the one for me. I'm glad you're happy. Where's Ami anyways?"

"Jail," he answered, getting up and hugging her. "And she's going to be hell-bent on getting you back. I don't want her--I want you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at her.

"Doesn't matter. It's the hokage's order. I have to sing," Sakura replied, pecking his cheek as she walked on stage.

They were now engaged, surprisingly to...no one, and Sakura was still stuck having to sing at the club while boys drooled.

Sasuke went off to Tsunade's corner to see what he could do to persuade Tsunade to let Sakura stop doing that. Maybe take Jariya up in the mountains to train for a year--that'd sure do something to Jaraiya's wife--his expecting wife.

_"I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth."_

_'Well, she did,' _Sakura thought to herself, hearing from Sasuke's how he even met Ami. _'Slut,' _she thought, smiling.

_"I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile."_

_'Okay, so maybe he let her go...and not free,' _she thought again, smiling even wider.

Sasuke couldn't be more proud of his girl. she handle this like a pro--which, she could be after all the years of this duty.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

_"Cause god it just feels so...It just feels so good."_

_'It does,' _she thought to herself. It felt so good to finally be with Sasuke.

_"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
__I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

_"Cause god it just feels so...It just feels so good._

_"I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving."_

She watched him become ANBU over the years, she was with him when Itachi died, and she'd be the one to help him revive the Uchiha.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag, But I got him where I want him now._

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

_"Cause god it just feels so...It just feels so good."_

Sakura was glad that everyone liked it, but she wished people stopped requesting the same song all the time. The song started to get on her nerves. And yet, she had the Uchiha now to help calm her down.

She smiled just knowing she was down with the Misery Business and now she was clear to live with a love she'd always had.


	2. Attention Fans

Hello,

This is not the writer you know as Camy-Tay. This is her brother, Jae, and I regret to inform you that she will no longer be able to write stories for you. November 18 of 2009, we received word that Cam had cancer. We caught it during her check-up after having the tapeworm removed, but we had not caught it in time.

April 17, 2010, Cam passed away from leukemia.

It has taken me almost a year to figure out her password to tell everyone what has happened. I am sorry for all of you that expected updates. I don't know why she ever made her password the mascot of the first boarding school she attended, but whatever. I loved her, but she was weird.

That being said, I know nothing about , except that Cam wrote on this website and she would want her followers to know she passed. I think they receive updates on her every entry, but I will try to post this letter at the end of every story she's written.

I will keep her page up and try to have her friends write stories in her memory so that she may live on, but I haven't talked to many of them since her funeral.

I'm sorry and God bless Cam. May she be in good hands.


End file.
